This disclosure relates to adjusting wireless signal transmission power.
Wireless communications systems are designed to serve many access terminals (e.g., cellular telephones, laptops, PDAs, etc.) that may be distributed in a large geographic area. A large geographic area serviced by a wireless communication system is often divided into cells. A wireless tower located in a cell often serves hundreds of users.
Several standardized protocols have been adopted by the wireless communication industry. For example, the 1xRTT protocol has been standardized by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) and is described in the TIA-2000.1 through TIA-2000.6 series of specifications, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Another protocol is the 1xEV-DO protocol, which has been standardized by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) as TIA/EIA/IS-856, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification,” 3GPP2 C.S0024-0, Version 4.0, Oct. 25, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference. Revision A to this specification has been published as TIA/EIA/IS-856A, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification,” 3GPP2 C.S0024-A, Version 2.0, July 2005. Revision A is also incorporated herein by reference.
The UMTS and HSDPA protocols (W-CDMA) have been standardized by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Specifications relevant to this disclosure include 3GPP TS 23.003 v7.4.0, 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Core Network and Terminals; Numbering, addressing and identification (Release 7); 3GPP TS 25.304 v7.2.0, 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; User Equipment (UE) procedures in idle mode and procedures for cell reselection in connected mode (Release 7); and 3GPP TS 25.331 v7.5.0, 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Radio Resource Control (RRC); Protocol Specification (Release 7). The UMTS and HSDPA protocols are incorporated herein by reference.